


Heated

by thatsrickdiculious



Series: Tumblr requests [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsrickdiculious/pseuds/thatsrickdiculious
Summary: i would really like it if you wrote a fic about a super caring but possesive Rick taking his Morty out to a super fancy alien hotel to fuck?Enjoy!





	Heated

**Author's Note:**

> an Anon requested this on Tumblr, and oh geez it was super fun to write!

“Hey Rick, w-where are we going?”

Rick Sanchez was no romantic. If love was only a chemical reaction compelling species to reproduce, why should he, smartest man in the multiverse, focus on something so insignificant? 

The blue-haired scientist would’ve found it quite humorous love was more than scientific fact a few years ago, but today, sitting next to his 16 year old grandson and lover, perhaps love was more. 

The endless vast of outer space, freckled with twinkling stars surrounded the pair as Rick paid his attention in front of him flying the rattling spacecraft. 

Rick flickered his vision over to the brunette sitting happily beside him, a warm smile on the young’s face. “Somewhere special, Morty.” 

The teen had sparkles in his eyes, admiring his idol and lover, a faint blush blossoming across his cheeks. He reached over and loosely gripped on Rick’s unattended hand, brushing his thumb over the elder’s aged palm. 

Rick took months, years even, to open up to his grandson. After losing Diane, the blue-haired scientist was quite unintelligent with affection, and falling head-over-heels for a 16 year old brat was a drastic change from the blonde-haired woman. 

The elder squeezed the young’s hand in his own, an unspoken action of possession. Of course, being Rick, he was obsessed with the brunette, breathing him in like a highly addictive drug. Rick loved Morty, and today he wasn’t afraid to admit that. 

Zoning in on a large, lilac-colored planet, the blue-haired scientist flew downwards, landing smoothly on the planet’s baby blue sand. A tall, rustic-looking building stood next to them, and Morty couldn’t help but admire how vintage the area appealed. 

”We’re here, babe,” Rick spoke, placing his hand on his lover’s shoulder. Morty leaned into the elder’s touch, a small smile etched across his face. 

”W-Why’re we here, Rick?” Morty glanced up at his grandfather, quirking his brow slightly. 

Suddenly, Rick quickly snapped into an entirely different manner, bending down and whispering seductively into the young’s ear, making the brunette shiver. “So I can fuck the daylights out of you for our 3 year anniversary, baby boy.” 

Morty cursed his adolescence for already sporting a hard-on, his jeans suddenly tighter than before. He whimpered silently as Rick took his hand and led them into the building. Sex was a vital part in their relationship, Morty acknowledged, although he couldn’t help but be melted every time Rick was romantic towards the teen. 

An unidentifiable alien creature behind a simple, neat desk stood before them, currently occupied by what appeared to be a laptop, carelessly scrolling with the mouse. 

Walking over, Rick made a quiet “ahem,” causing the creature to glance up at the pair. Upon closer inspection, the alien was a rich red shade, their three eyes in a slight glare from being interrupted, grumbling in a language Morty couldn’t comprehend. 

Nevertheless, the blue-haired scientist replied in the same language, his voice laced with what Morty could easily identify as annoyance. The alien responded by quirking a brow before carelessly tossing the elder a golden key. 

Switching back to English, Rick looked down at his lover, a playful smirk across his lips. “You’re—you’re gonna love this place, MoOOURty.” 

The brunette’s face glowed, smiling wide at his grandfather while they began walking to their awaited hotel room. The hallways were covered in stained blue carpet, the walls not much of an upgrade. What could be said differently though was their room: a pearly white atmosphere clad with golden silky curtains and an ink-black king bed, decorated with fluffy white pillows. The polished wooden bookcase stood proudly beside the bed, showcasing an abundant array of books. 

Rick’s voice came up from behind the awed teen, his mouth gaping open in astonishment. “Beautiful, isn’t it Morty?” 

Morty could only nod his head in reply, pleasantly stunned by how his lover could ever accompany him to a place like this. Everything was aesthetically pleasing to his eyes, from the pure white-shed carpet, to the comfy large bed that stood before them. 

”Well, it’s not as breathtaking as you, babe,” Rick murmured, placing his hands tenderly along the brunette’s sides. Morty smiled softly at the elder’s statement, loving every second of witnessing Rick’s affectionate state. 

Morty arched a brow, spinning himself around so he could face his lover, a smirk plastered on his lips. “Why did you bring me here, R-Rick? Was—wasn’t so you could ‘fuck the daylights out of me’?” The brunette knew what he was getting into, and he was gladly walking himself in that path. 

Rick matched the young’s smirk, suddenly pulling the brunette’s body plush against his own, Morty feeling his lover’s arousal through the material of his slacks. In an uncharacteristic effort of dominance, the teen leaned up and clashed his lips with his grandfather, opening his mouth for Rick’s needy tongue. The pair stood like that for a while, desperately clinging to one another as they made out, clothed erections grinding against each other, feverishly grabbing at one another’s garments. 

Pushing the brunette down on the bed, Rick loomed over Morty, rutting himself up against the teen, causing a gasp to escape Morty’s lips. Morty wrapped his arms lovingly around the elder’s shoulders, pulling his lover in for a heated kiss as Rick’s calloused hands ran up beneath the teen’s shirt to tease his nipples. 

Outside, music blared through the room, but neither seemed to bother as the pair continued, Morty letting out a deep moan in the elder’s mouth, the vibration sending chills down Rick’s spine and straight to his aching cock. 

Morty grasped his grandfather’s trademark lab coat, shrugging it off his shoulders, the cloth landing carelessly on the floor as Rick cupped Morty’s cheek, pushing so the brunette was laying beneath him, his lover staring up at the blue-haired scientist with his pupils blown, lust pooling out his wide eyes. Rick swiftly removed his cyan sweater and stained wife beater in one motion, seconds later stripping the teen’s yellow shirt, the elder’s lips crashing with his lover’s once more. 

Releasing his lips from the young’s, Rick rest his lips against the nape of Morty’s neck, sucking softly on the sweet skin of his grandson’s. Morty bucked up his hips in reply, a moaning wreck from Rick’s experienced touches. 

Impatient, Morty grabbed at his lover’s fly, pulling the zipper down with one tug, allowing Rick to shimmy himself out of his slacks before teasing Morty’s own fly of his jeans, a seductive glint in his electrifying blue eyes. 

Morty’s hips involuntary bucked upwards as Rick slowly unzipped his jeans, pulling the denim off his lover before admiring the obvious bulge in the young’s trousers, the fabric outlining his cock. 

Growling, Rick practically tore away the brunette’s remaining garment, lusting over his grandson’s weeping cock, nevertheless before removing his own trousers to free his own aching cock. 

”Oh baby, I’m gonna ruin you,” Rick whispered hotly into the young’s ear, not necessarily minding a lubricant as he thrusted into his lover’s hole, Morty clenching down on his cock in both pain and undeniable pleasure coursing throughout his body. 

Morty let out a yelp, the burning sensation of his grandfather opening him dry was one he didn’t expect, but one he didn’t mind as Rick nipped on one of the brunette’s nipples, the other gently twisting with calloused fingers. Morty’s cries soon replaced with moans, Rick began thrusting at a steady pace, now capturing Morty’s lips with his own, kissing desperately at each other while Morty’s nails gripped on his lover’s arched back, feverishly clawing at the skin. “R-Rick! Oh-oh my... fuck!” Morty moaned loudly, aware of Rick’s cock now brushing up on the brunette’s prostate, each thrust angled expertly to continuously hit the sweet spot. The pain meshed together with lust was absolutely breathtaking for the teen, gasping air with each thrust, the sensation overwhelming him as Rick took his hand from Morty’s nipple and began jerking his lover’s cock, the motion of his hand a moving blur. 

The blue-haired scientist could tell Morty wasn’t going to outlast much longer, and neither was he with how undeniably sexy Morty sounds while being fucked. 

Rick’s thrusts became uncoordinated, now focusing on his own release. “Fuck yea, babe, beg for me...” 

Morty spoke with warbled, unintelligible words, repeating something sounding somewhat like, “OhfuckyespleasemakemecumgrandpaRick,” something Rick couldn’t help but moan in response to. 

After few more pumps with the elder’s hand, Morty came, white goo splattering from his cock, landing messily on his lover’s chest and the bed beneath him. The blue-haired scientist didn’t last long after, releasing his seed deep inside his grandson’s hole. 

The pair laid there for a moment, both catching their breath before Rick slowly pulled his now flaccid cock out of Morty, cum leaking from the brunette’s hole. 

Morty crawled under the covers, laying his head contently on a pillow, Rick following after and cuddling next to his lover, long lanky arms wrapped around the teen’s slender figure. 

”I love you, Morty,” Rick murmured against his lover’s sweaty brunette locks. 

”I love you too, Rick,” Morty replied, smiling softly to himself as they both slowly drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> come sin with me on Tumblr @ thatsrickdiculious !


End file.
